Can You Hear the Bells?
by Foniko
Summary: Every thing is playing out in Light's favor. The troublesome detective, L, is dead. Finally dead. Light is now the leader of the task force, and he is also Kira. But, evidence against him mysteriously appears one night in a sealed envelope. In it, is a note with vital information on the Kira case. Could this really be the elusive L? Or is it just some other childish prank?
1. Chapter 1

**WOOOHOOOO! DEATH NOTE EPICNESS! :3**

**Disclaimers: *Sighs* Plz, go away. *Stares at lawyer, bored* I already said, I don't own Death Note! Now go away before I make Kira com after you. *Smirks as law man scrambles away* Finally...**

...

Light Yagami smiled and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. The task force was dancing in his hands. With L dead, there was no way they could ever come close to discovering who Kira really was. The fact that Kira was leading the force was solid proof of that.

His smirk grew ever wider, almost challenging Ruyk's, even. He had finally won. Without the insane detective standing in his path, he was finally creating a new world of which he had always envisioned. Crimes would no longer exist. People could live without fear in this world. Couldn't they see? L was one of those people who could not, so there was no other option but for him to be eliminated.

It had been exactly two weeks since L's death.

The start of the new world was inevitable. In fact, it had already started. Wars and crime rates had decreased even more rapidly than he had dared hope at the beginning of his mission. But now, he not only had a Death Note; he had two. And the shinigami eyes. Misa's powers had proved extremely useful, as well as her own notebook. He had taken possession of Rem's after she turned the sand-like substance post killing L to save Misa. That was the only way to kill a shinigami. To force them to extend someone's life span instead of shortening it. And after weeks of plotting, he had finally gotten what he wanted.

Then why didn't he feel completely satisfied?

He shook his head and pushed away from his desk, carefully concealing the Death Note in a hidden compartment he had built under the table.

His chair wheeled back and he stretched out his arms and slowly pushed it back under his working space. As he turned away, his pocket rang loudly and he pulled out his cell phone with a sigh. Matsuda's number blinked across the dimmed screen. He flipped it open with his thumb and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Matsu.." he sighed. It was nearly two in the morning. What could possibly be urgent enough to require his attention _right now?_ He had cleverly covered his tracks with ease, but still cautiously.

"We need you at headquarters," Matsuda's voice trembled nervously and the call ended abruptly with a small exclamation he could not make out on the other end of the line.

Slowly, he pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at the screen. _Call ended. Call ended. Call ended. _It blinked several times before he could gather his senses.

He jerked on a long black trench coat to fend of the rain heavily cascading outside and slipped out the door of his apartment, down the stairs, out the door and jogged the quarter mile to headquarters. He slid through the heavy doors and pulled off his now drenched coat and hung it on the rod next to him. Taking the stairs three at a time, he burst into the main observation room that was filled with the flickering light of the computer screens.

Three of the task force were gathered around the table in the center of room, hovering over several spread papers and a torn manilla envelope.

"Light." his father said, paling slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, slowly coming to a halt. The two others of the team turned, confusion washing over their features.

"You should read this for yourself." his father said solemnly.

As the task force stepped out of the way, he leaned over and examined the letters.

_Greetings, Task Force._

_I believe I have discovered a very vital clue in your Kira investigation. But, I shall keep my identity a secret, for very obvious reasons._

_The rule in the Death Note claiming that if the owner does not consecutively write names in the notebook is a lie. I have reason to believe it was written in the laws of the Death Note by Kira's shinigami to cover Kira's tracks. _

_I know who Kira is, but there is no way I can reveal it without alerting Kira, who will promptly kill you all if I tell you now. And I have no way of setting up a meeting between us without alerting Kira, either, for his is most likely a member of your force, unless you have fired certain officers and have hired new ones._

_Please take what I have said into deep thought._

He stared at the elegantly curved letters for a moment longer before turning to the three men behind him. A long, tense silence followed his completion of reading the ominous note.

"Do you know what this means?" Matsuda said nervously, his gaze darting to Soichiro.

Light sighed, closing his eyes. He _had _to go along with this, less he look more like Kira. "Yes. It means my imprisonment was totally useless. Also, judging by this," he gestured tiredly to the letter, his eyes still closed. "whoever wrote this has had access to a Death Note and a shinigami."

Soichiro scratched at the stubble forming on his chin. "That's true. I can't believe we didn't notice that..." he was cut off by a loud yawn from the newest agent to the force next to him. Light believed his name was... Aiko? Anyway, it didn't matter. "We all need to sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow." he said gruffly.

The others nodded their grudging consent and began to shuffle towards the door when Matsuda gripped his arm tightly. "Light... you're not _really _Kira, are you?" he asked.

Light forced a calm laugh. "No, of course not. As L, said, I was controlled by Kira once, but Kira is not me."

Relief shone evidently in Matsuda's eyes. "Thank god." he muttered. "You're not just a teammate. You're one of my best friends." Matsuda said lightly, punching Light on the arm. Still acted like a little kid sometimes...

Light smiled. _Friends... _Hadn't L claimed the same thing to his murderer?

"Well, goodnight, then." Matsuda said with a heavy yawn trailing his words. He shuffled out the into the now empty hallway. Light laughed as he heard a loud groan when the other force member opened the front door to find the down poor awaiting him, who was without a jacket.

Plucking his coat free of the hanger his wrapped it around him and stepped outside, taking careful care to lock the door. He walked quickly towards his and Misa's apartment, wishing to be under the warm blankets as soon as possible.

As his feet carried him home, his mind drifted sharply back to the headquarters. He would have loved to get rid of that evidence right then when he had been alone in that room, but he could not. If the note suddenly disappeared, there would be no doubt left in the other task force members that he was the world renown killer.

A shift in the shadows dragged his attention away and he glared deep into the alley way. Slowly and silently, a figure stepped out into the dimmed spotlight of a roadside lamp.

With a small, angry, disbelieving growl, Light took a staggering step back, eyes narrowing. It felt like he had been hit in the gut.

Standing in front of him... was L.


	2. Chapter 2

**LYnM- Mwhahahaha! Nice catch. Well, both catches, lol! But Light always figures out how to wriggle out of something, now doesn't he? :)**

**Guest- Aiko is a name that can be shared between both genders. It means "Love Child". ;) And thank you for convincing me to update soon! My writers block has been a total brathole lately, XD**

**Oh, sorry for the chapter being all dialogue. Forgive me? *Stares hopefully at computer screen like an idiot***

...

No... there was no possible way... he was _dead. _Dead, dead, dead.

He took a step foward. "Ryu... Ryuzaki?"

L grinned broadly... and shoveled cake into his mouth with a fork. "Yes, Light?"

Light felt his eyes widen, and quickly stopped them from doing so. _I killed you! You're DEAD! _"You're alive!"

L stared intently at the icing he was swirling around with his finger. "Very." He licked off the sweet frosting and threw the fork to the side. It clattered loudly against the cement, painfully loud even through the torrent of water sheeting down.

Light forced himself to plaster on a smile. He was screwed. "That's amazing! How did you survive? Rem saw your real na-"

"Cut it out, Light." L huffed, shaking water out of his hair like a dog. "You cannot really expect me to believe that. I _know _that you're Kira. And all I need to do now is contact the other force members. And besides, if you're the killer who wanted me dead, why would I give away my escape route?"

The gears in his mind spun so rapidly, Light was concerned that L could see smoke pouring out of his ears. But, before he could respond, L once again smiled and said "But the task force should know of my existence soon enough." and he disappeared back through the alley.

Light stared after him for a few minutes, considering the possibility of going after him. Then he shivered as the rain soaked through his heavy coat and headed home. There was no way that L could be back... and if he was... well, Light was just going to have to kill him a second time.

...

**Me: I am sooo sorry that this chapter is super short, but I have a bunch of science fair crap to do. My entire project, board, experiment, research paper, EVERYTHING is due when we get back from break, and I haven't done ANYTHING! So I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it should be here and ready to read by January tenth! ;)  
**

**L Lawleit: *Rolls eyes* **

**Me: OMG! YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU DO THAT!**

**L Lawleit: Help.**


End file.
